The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are formed on semiconductor dies that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. The shrinking dimensions of the semiconductor dies generally result in faster switching frequencies and/or increased power consumption, which may cause large switching currents to flow in power/ground interconnects for the semiconductor dies. Noise and/or resistance associated with the power/ground interconnects may result in a voltage drop, commonly referred to as IR-drop, for the semiconductor dies. Excessive voltage drops may degrade performance and/or reliability of the semiconductor dies.
Currently, a capacitor may be directly attached to a surface of the semiconductor die to supply additional current to mitigate the voltage drops described above. However, directly affixing the capacitor to the semiconductor die may cause cracks in the semiconductor die due to differences in thermal expansion of materials used for the capacitor and the semiconductor die. Such cracks or similar failures may be exacerbated by a brittle nature of materials used to fabricate some current semiconductor dies.